mistclan101fandomcom-20200215-history
Heart
Heart is a cat RPed by Arti. This cat was nominated Cat of the Week. (August 29th 2011) Heart is a dark gray tom with forest green eyes and a tuft. DeathClan Bramblepath made a deal with Death, an evil cat who ruled DeathClan, that in exchange for not hurting her kits, she could raise one. She escaped form DeathClan, but Death followed her to MistClan and took Heart whom Bramblepath had named Lostkit, remembering her deal. Heart was taken to DeathClan and renamed Heart by Death. She took away his soul and begin taking care of him. Bramblepath and Forestheart tried to get him back many times. Heart once had a dream. He was in a starry place and starry cats he didn't know prowled around, calling him Lostheart. Death told him Bramblepath and Forestheart were brainwashing him, trying to kill him. He stopped believeing he anmd became more rebellious. Once, Death almost killed Bramblepath and Heart told Brightshadow and Forestheart how to heal her before Death got him away. Another time, it was revealed that Heart had powers when Death met Dust, her sister, and River who was Dust and Death's other nsister's son. Heart was finally rescued by Flurryfoot, Wetstream, and Forestheart. Bramblepath and Dusksky were also there. There was a huge battle and Heart was fighting on Death's side. But a tree fell over Forestheart and Heart and Death pushed them out of the way, sacrificing herself to save them. She and Heart talked for a moment before she died and Heart was taken back to MistClan. Life in MistClan heart arrived in MistClan and everyone either pitied him or mistrusted him. Forestheart wanted him to change his name, but Heasrt refused, still grieving for Death. Wetstream, one of the MistClan cats that had rescued him started being bvery nice to him and following him around. Soon she admitted she liked him. Heart slowly became used to the MistClan cats although he still missed Death. Dust, his adoptive aunt joined the Clan soon after and Heart was very close to her. Heart found out Wetstream, his mate now, was pregnent. She told him he would have to give up his powers to be her mate. He had to save her to become mortal again. She threw herself off the falls and Heart was able to push her out of the way, making himself mortal again. But Wetstream started kitting then. She had three, Treekit, Cocoakit, and Lightkit. Light was Death's name at the end of her life when she changed and Heart wanted her named after his adoptive mother. Heart was especially close to him. As apprentices, Treepaw went to SunClan and was almost killed over some stolen prey. Heart wanted to go get SunClan for almost killing his son. That was about the time Lightpaw started to be raveled into the reformed DeathClan. Dust died somewhere around this time. Her power deserted her, she had lived for so long her immortality lost it's magic. She died with Wetstream, Heart, River, Flurryfoot, and Dusksky with her. Heart was heartbroken. Heart became lonlier in his Clan. He and Wetstream were having problems by the time his kits got their warriors names (Treeleaf, Cocoafur, and Lightheart) and his mate had his second litter, Jadekit and Willowkit. Heart lost Wetstream as a mate and Lightheart went missing but formed a close relationship to his two younger daughters. He and Shade also became friends but she died. Another DeathClan cat, Jay joined the Clan and Heart was especially kind to her. When Rage was killed, Heart helped Softcloud save Jay and her kits from him before the former FreeClan warrior killed Rage. Senior Warrior As Heart got older, he became a senior warrior. In the time, Forestheart, his father, died. Heart was crushed and started spending most of his time hunting and patrolling to keep fromt thinking aobut it. Later, he had a horrible arguement with Wetstream. He ran away and has not been seen in two moons. Bramblepath, Jadefeather, and Oakfeather go to search for him. How will they find him after so long? But his scent lead straight to the NightClan border.... Family Father: Forestheart Mother: [[Bramblepath Sister: '''Dusksky '''Brothers: Brackenheart, Wolftrail Mate: 'Wetstream (formely) '''Sons: 'Treeleaf, Cocoafur '''Daughters: '''Lightheart, Jadefeather, Willowheart '''Nieces: Splashfur, Brushwhisker, Applekit, Frostkit Nephews: Wolfkit Mother-in-law: 'Miststar '''Father-in-law: '''Whitestar '''Sister-in-law: 'Shade '''Son-in-law: '''Blacktail '''Uncle: '''Spider '''Aunt: '''Fall '''Grandkits: '''TBA '''Friends: Jay, Blacktail, Icestorm Personality Heart would much rather be fighting then doing anything else, but he'll serve his Clan loyally no matter what the task is. He cares more deeply then it seems a lot of the times and even though he says the Clan comes first, his family is one of the most important things to him. He doesn't deal well with loss and many times wishes for the life he once had. ﻿ Category:Arti's Cats Category:DeathClan Cats Category:Mistclan Cat Category:Warrior